User interaction with computers and computing systems continues to expand as computers become more tightly integrated with daily life. A user can interact with a computing system in many contexts. For example, a user can interact with a banking website and associated server to complete various banking tasks, such as transferring funds between bank accounts or initiating a mortgage application process. In interactions between a user and a computing system, there may be a moment when the user wishes to, or is required to, visit a physical location that is associated with the interactions and/or the computing system. For example, after initiating a mortgage application process online using a banking website, a user may wish to complete the application process in-person at a physical banking branch.